Loving This Sin
by LetoLover71
Summary: Gender-Swap.  Sam's character is a girl in this.  Series of one-shots between Sam and Lucifer.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't know about anyone else, but I love love **loved** Mark Pellegrino's portrayal of Lucifer on Supernatural. Soooo, I decided to write some loosely related one-shots about him and Sam. However, in my fics, Sam is a girl(Gender-swap). Just so everyone knows, I am not a devil-worshipper in any way, shape, or form, I just think Mark Pellegrino is incredibly hot!_

* * *

><p>"Carry on my wayward son! There'll be peace when you are done!" Samantha Winchester sang loudly as she danced around her hotel room. It was the middle of a beautiful summer day and she had an old radio blaring. The windows were open and she didn't care. It had been more than two weeks since she and Dean had split up and gone their separate ways and she was sick of moping around missing him. "Lay your weary head to rest!" Samantha shook her hips to the beat. "Don't you cry no more!" Then she heard clapping.<p>

Sam whirled around to see who was in her room, bracing herself for a fight. She glared at the man standing in front of the door.

"Lucifer," she said, her lips curling in disgust. The tall blonde man grinned at her and took a step forward.

"What, you're not happy to see me?" he asked, a smirk on his lips the whole time.

"Get out of my room," Sam demanded. Lucifer pursed his lips, like he was disappointed.

"Come on Sam, admit it. You're a little glad to see me," he insisted. Samantha turned around and turned the radio off before looking back at him.

"No, I'm not happy at all that you're here," she said, leaning against the dresser behind her and crossing her arms. "Sorry, but I don't exactly want the Devil anywhere near me, much less in my bedroom."

Lucifer crossed his arms, mirroring Sam's position. "Then let's talk somewhere else," Lucifer said casually, as if they were two old friends going to hang out. Samantha inclined her head towards him in disbelief.

"Seriously? You expect me to go somewhere with you? That's not happening," Sam said defiantly. "You told me last time that I am your predestined meat-suit."

"And that we were made for each other in every possible way, spiritually, emotionally, physically-" Lucifer said before Sam interrupted him.

"Okay stop!" Sam said, raising her voice. "I don't need to hear that speech again."

"But it's true," Lucifer said, coming even closer. "You should just save us both a lot of time and suffering and accept it. We're going to be together in the end."

Sam looked away from him, not wanting to listen to him anymore. "Look, can you just go? We're not going to get anywhere, it's just going to be me saying that I won't say yes to you and you saying that I will."

Before Sam even realized what had happened, Lucifer was right in front of her. She was suddenly very aware of the fact that she was only wearing jean shorts and a t-shirt and she didn't like being so exposed to him…or at least that's what she was telling herself.

"Watch your tone," Lucifer said darkly. Sam looked up at him, her brow furrowed. "You may be my true vessel, but I still would like to be treated with the respect I deserve." Sam inhaled sharply as Lucifer's hand shot out in front of her face. "Come with me. I promise I'll bring you right back here."

Sam hesitated, glaring up at him. "Fine," she said through gritted teeth. Lucifer's hand gently touched Sam's forehead and a moment later they were standing in one of the most amazing places Sam had ever been in her life. They were standing in a meadow of tall, soft grass, flowing back and forth in the wind like an ocean. Samantha slowly spun in a circle, taking in the space around her. She realized that they were in a clearing in the woods. The trees were full of green leaves and the bright sun seemed to give everything a golden shimmer around the edges. It was overwhelmingly beautiful.

"Now is this really so bad?" she heard the voice of Lucifer's vessel behind her. She turned to face him. Sam shrugged, not wanting to admit how impressed she actually was.

"It's alright," she said nonchalantly. Lucifer didn't seem to take offense to this. He gazed around the meadow, like he too was fascinated by this place.

"This is one of my favorite places in the world, you know," Lucifer said glancing at her momentarily before resuming raking his eyes over the meadow.

"I thought you wanted to roast earth like a marshmallow," Sam said confused.

"Most people tend to think that. But it doesn't make any sense. Why would I want to destroy my Father's last perfect creation? This planet is stunning. It's the vermin plaguing it that I want to get rid of," Lucifer replied.

"If you hate humans so much then why do you want to live inside one for all eternity," Sam asked, unable to contain her curiosity. Lucifer had been strolling around the meadow while they spoke. He stopped walking and looked sideways at Sam.

You're not a human. You are _perfect_," Lucifer said sincerely. Sam was silent for a minute, taken aback.

"I'm flawed," she argued. Lucifer shook his head.

"No. Any flaws that you have simply add to the amazing creature that is you," Lucifer insisted.

"What are you saying…" Sam trailed off.

"I'm saying that I've been waiting to be able to be in the same room as you for centuries. Now that we're here it is incredibly hard to stay away. You can't get rid of me now," the Devil said darkly. He resumed slowly pacing around the meadow. Sam stared after him, her mouth hanging open. Then she thought of something to say in response.

"It doesn't matter how many nice things you say to me, or if you take me to a pretty meadow. I'm not saying yes to you," Sam said, trying to be gentle, but firm. In a rush of wind Lucifer was standing inches away from Sam's face again.

"I'll change your mind," Lucifer assured her. "In fact, I think you're already starting to like me." He smirked before walking away from her. Sam was momentarily speechless. She stormed after him.

"I am _not_ starting to like you, and even if I was starting to like you, that doesn't mean I would say yes to you wearing me to prom," Sam said.

"You will eventually," Lucifer said calmly for the hundredth time.

"No I won't!" was Sam's answer yet again.

"I think you will."

"You're wrong." Just as the words were out of Samantha's mouth, Lucifer whirled around and captured her lips in a hard kiss. She was so taken off guard that she didn't even think try to stop him. A few seconds later he pulled away. They stared at each other, breathing heavily.

"Screw you," Sam growled.

"Please do," Lucifer said with a devilish smile. Sam made a noise of disgust. As she turned around to walk to the other side of the field, she realized that she was somehow suddenly back in the motel room.

"What the-?" Sam spun around again, but this time, she was alone in her room. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something red lying on her bed. She hurried over to it, realizing that it was a flower from the meadow. She carefully picked it up. It was gorgeous. Sam groaned in frustration to herself. "Damn it. Why did Lucifer have to pick a vessel that is so hot?"


	2. The First Time

_Okay, so this is contains some major SMUT. Rated M for a reason. Again, just something random that came to me, but let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

><p>Sam was sitting on her bed watching the new Indiana Jones movie. It by far wasn't her favorite, but she had always had a thing for Harrison Ford. A little Shia Labeouf didn't hurt either. It was just getting to the good part when Shia and Harrison ride a motorcycle through a library when the bed suddenly dipped next to Sam and a person appeared beside her.<p>

"Jesus!" she screamed at the top of her lungs in fear.

"Quite the opposite actually," Lucifer chuckled beside her, looking very pleased with himself. Sam ran her hands through her hair, her breathing heavy as she tried to get her heart to beat at a normal pace again. She turned her head to glare at Satan himself sitting next to her on the hotel bed.

"You gave me a heart attack," she spat angrily. Lucifer pouted sympathetically at her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," his voice showing not a hint of a true apology.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked. Lucifer shifted on the bed, making himself more comfortable.

"I wanted to see you. Although being completely inside of you would be the most exhilarating feeling in the world, just being in the same room as you is enough…for now," explained Lucifer.

"Okay, do you have any idea how creepy that just sounded? Cause you sound like a stalker or something," Sam replied.

"You're the one who freed me from my cage, Samantha. It's only natural that I should want to repay you in some way-"

"I had no idea what I was doing. If I knew that killing Lilith would spring you loose, I never would have done it," interrupted Sam. "And you don't need to repay me. I don't want anything from you."

"Are you sure about that? I can give you anything you could ever want, Sammy," Lucifer coaxed.

"Don't," Sam said, trying to maintain composure. "Don't call me that. Only Dean-"

"Only Dean gets to call you that? Where is he by the way? Didn't he abandon you? Didn't he tell you that things could never be the way they were before?" Lucifer asked, though he knew the answer to every question he posed. "I would never do that to you."

"I know, I know. You'll never lie to me, you'll never trick me," Sam recited his speech from the first night they encountered one another.

"It's true. I would never hurt you Sam. You're everything to me. I'm the one you should be wanting to be with, not Dean." Suddenly, Lucifer was nearly on top of Sam on the bed. She drew in a sharp breath, taken by surprise at this new closeness. The Devil gazed down at her through lidded eyes. "And you know it's true."

Sam breathing suddenly felt labored. Her heart pounded in her chest and the room seemed to spin around her as the Devil hovered just inches away from her. Her face felt flush, like the room had become ten degrees warmer in an instant. It wasn't fear that she felt. It was lust.

And just like that she snapped out of it. Jumping up from the mattress, Sam strode around to the foot of the bed.

"Okay, you need to leave now," she commanded, though her voice slightly wavered.

"Did I make you uncomfortable?" the Devil asked in a voice that Sam couldn't tell whether it was truly concerned, or slightly triumphant.

"Well, yeah, seeing as you're THE DEVIL and sitting on my bed making what I believe was a pass at me," Sam said, her voice laced with sarcasm. The Devil got off the bed and walked slowly around it in Sam's direction.

"Sam," he began, his voice insistent. "You were created by _God_ to be with me. Don't fight it." Sam found herself unable to move. She didn't know why, but her legs felt like they were glued to the floor…and now she _was_ scared because she knew this wasn't the Devil's doing.

"I highly doubt that God would do something like this," Sam said, trying to convince not only Lucifer, but also herself of that. Lucifer stopped a few steps away from her. He smirked…and holy Hell was it sexy.

"Really Sam? I think I would know better than you…no offense," he said slyly. He moved closer to her, bringing his lips just in front of her ear. Sam flinched back, but he made no move to touch her, so she stayed in place. A shiver coursed through her entire body when Lucifer whispered in her ear "Let me show you how much I appreciate what you've done for me."

He pulled back and looked down at her patiently, waiting for an answer. Suddenly Sam was filled with the overwhelming desire to kiss him. She knew it was wrong, that that was the last thing that should be on her mind, but all she could do was stare through lust-filled eyes at his lips. He seemed to read her mind as he wasted no time in stepping forward, grabbing her face, and pressing a passionate kiss to her lips. Sam's head felt light as Lucifer's mouth moved with hers in a way she had never experienced before. Their lips fit together more perfectly than either of them ever thought possible. After several heated moments, Lucifer pulled back, gasping for breath. Sam stood with her arms around his neck, panting just as heavily.

Before she could say anything, Lucifer was picking her up and dropping her on the bed, landing on top of her. His kisses were now placed on her neck, rough and filled with desire. His teeth nipped at her flesh, his tongue glided over her skin, soothing the places where he bit. Sam couldn't hold back the sultry moan that escaped her throat. This seemed to encourage the Devil on. His hands pressed against her breasts, massaging them through the thin fabric of her shirt.

"This is so wrong," Sam managed to pant. Lucifer brought his face back in front of hers.

"Then tell me to stop," he said breathlessly. Sam clutched the back of his head, smashing his lips onto hers again, answering him wordlessly.

Lucifer raised himself onto his knees and pulled off the button down shirt he had been wearing over a t-shirt. He then took the t-shirt off as well. Sam's hands shot to his sculpted chest, sliding over the hot skin of Lucifer's vessel. The Devil gently grabbed Sam's wrists and held them still for a moment before pushing them away. His hands slid down her sides until they reached the hem of her shirt. After pulling it over her head, he reached one hand behind her back and unclasped her bra, promptly throwing the clothes off the bed. He gazed down at his vessel-to-be in awe, not that Sam had bigger than average breasts.

"You are by far the most gorgeous creature I have ever laid eyes on, Sam Winchester," he said, his voice thick with lust. Sam, suddenly self-conscious, raised her hands to cover her chest. Lucifer wasn't having that. He grasped her wrists again and pressed them into the mattress beside her head. Lowering his own head to her chest, he took one of her nipples into his mouth. Sam knew she'd later be embarrassed by the desperate noises she was making, but at the moment, she didn't care. Lucifer's mouth did wicked things to her, swirling his tongue around the center of her breast and sucking. When Sam's hips instinctively bucked into Lucifer's, he groaned deep in his throat. His lips trailed down her stomach, pecking affectionate kisses along the way. Sam panted as Lucifer untied the drawstring of her sweatpants. He tugged off her pants, along with her underwear, allowing him to see her completely vulnerable to him. Gazing up the length of her body, Lucifer and Sam locked eyes for a moment. The Devil's hands caressed Sam's thighs as he lowered his mouth-which Sam had long since realized was extremely talented-to her womanhood.

Sam let out a shaky, heavy sigh when Lucifer's tongue licked at her center. She reached down to thread her fingers through his blonde hair, tilting her hips up ever so slightly as his tongue flicked over her clitoris.

"Lucifer," she moaned. The Devil immediately stopped his oral activities and slid back up her body. His hand lovingly touched her cheek. He had never expected to hear her moaning, let alone moaning his name. He was even more pleasantly surprised when Sam's hands slid down to his belt and skillfully undid it and his pants. Now it was Sam's turn to press her lips to Lucifer's ear.

"Fuck me," she whispered seductively.

"Gladly," Lucifer wasted no time in complying. He maneuvered out of his pants and boxers, then settled himself between Sam's legs. He shoved himself inside of her, causing them both to cry out in pleasure. With their arms wrapped around each other, there was no space between them. Their bodies, now slick with sweat, grinded together.

"Oh, Lucifer, yes!" Sam cried out, unable to contain her moans and cries. The Devil's thick member thrust into her again and again with long, fast thrusts. His face dropped into the space between her neck and shoulder, desperately moaning from the need of release. Sam's hands clawed at his back, emitting more sounds of ecstasy from Lucifer. Sam couldn't help but be somewhat proud of herself, even during this mindblowing situation, that _she _had the power to make the Devil completely fall apart. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, her hips keeping up with his fast rhythm.

"Sam," Lucifer groaned. Hearing him say her name like that was enough to push her over the edge. Her inner walls contracted around Lucifer's cock while she nearly screamed his name. A few thrusts later, Lucifer was spilling himself inside of her, coming hard. He collapsed on top of her. Sam stroked the back of his neck tenderly as they came down from the high. Turning his head to the side, Lucifer kissed Sam on the mouth.

"And that is why we were made for each other," Lucifer panted before he collapsed onto Sam's shoulder again.


	3. So Long and Goodnight

_I feel like the only natural reaction to realizing you willingly slept with the Devil is to have some suicidal feelings...so that is exactly how Sam reacts._

* * *

><p>Sam Winchester stood on the roof of a hotel across the street from the sleazy motel she was staying in. The wind whipped through her dark brown hair. She stepped right to the edge of the roof and looked down at the pavement far, far below. Taking a deep breath, Sam stepped off the building, free falling twelve stories to the ground. Her bones splintered into pieces and everything went black. Then she woke up…still lying on the pavement. The people walking by didn't even acknowledge her. It was like nothing had ever happened. Sam rolled her neck and flexed her arms, only to find that everything was in working order.<p>

"Damn it!" she yelled in frustration. She scrambled up from the ground and stormed back to the motel.

This was her fourth suicide attempt this week. She had started with the most sure fire way of death: shooting herself. When Lucifer brought her back after that, she had tried the more discrete method of suicide: cramming a whole bottle of sleeping pills down her throat. Again, he brought her right back to life. Then Sam got pissed. Her next attempts had simply been to spite Lucifer. She hung herself in the closet only to be brought back less than a minute later.

After her late night sexcapades with Lucifer, Sam had woken up with a sick feeling in her gut. Of course, most people would feel a little guilt after banging the source of all evil in the world, but for Sam, it was even worse. Lucifer had told her that she was made for him, that they were two halves of a whole. And she had given in to him. If it was that easy for him to get in her pants, it couldn't be much harder for him to get into her entire body.

When she got to her motel room, she flung open the door and slammed it shut behind her. She then made her way to the small bathroom on the other side of the room. Upon entering, she shut that door behind her and turned on the faucet in the tub. Climbing into the tub, Sam picked up her razor and pried out one of the blades. Her fingers were soon covered with blood from struggling to get the blade out, but she didn't care in the least. There would soon enough be much more blood.

Sam hissed in a pained breath as she dug the razor blade into her wrists, scraping deep so that she would hit as many veins as possible. As the blood began to flow, she felt cold all over. The razor fell from her hand and she sunk further into the water.

This time, Sam could feel life slipping away from her. All of the other deaths had happened fairly quickly, but this one was dragging on. Through a near-death haze, Sam saw a man enter the room…Lucifer. He stood over the tub and shook his head.

"When are you going to learn?" he asked. The Devil reached down and scooped Sam up effortlessly in his strong arms. Her sopping wet hair and clothes dripped all over the floor. Lucifer sat down on the floor with Sam in his arms, leaning against the closed door of the bathroom and situating Sam between his legs so that she was curled against his chest. "This is by far the worst way you could have done it."

Gently picking up one of Sam's blood-slicked arms, Lucifer wrapped his large hand around her wrist. As he began to heal it, Sam let out a sob that she couldn't hold back.

"Sam," Lucifer said sadly. "Why do you keep doing this to yourself? This has got to stop. I can't watch you torment yourself like this." Sam sniffed and curled up into a tighter ball against Lucifer's chest. She buried her face in the soft fabric of his t-shirt.

"_Please_," Sam began, her voice shaking. "Please just let me die. I can't do this." Lucifer tilted his neck down in an attempt to see Sam's face, which was still buried in his chest.

"Can't do what?" he asked, concern filling his voice.

"I can't be around you anymore 'cause I can't say yes to you," Sam said through tears.

"I don't understand what that means," Lucifer said apologetically. He picked up her other wrist and began to heal it as well. Sam tried to pull it away, but he held her firmly in place.

"I know I'm not going to say 'yes' to you, but I don't trust myself when I'm with you," she said.

"You don't have to trust yourself around me. I'll never do anything to hurt you. I told you, I'm not going to trick you into saying yes," Lucifer murmured. Sam lifted her head to look at up at him.

"I shouldn't want to be with you. It's sick and it's wrong," Sam said, the inner war she was waging with herself evident in her voice. Lucifer released her now perfectly healed wrist and placed his arms comfortingly around her small, yet muscular frame.

"It's not," he replied.

"Of course that's what you'd say. You want me to like you," protested Sam.

"Sam, I want you. Can I help being happy if you want me too?" Lucifer said. Sam shook her head in disbelief.

"I don't know what to do," she said finally.

"You don't have to do anything right now," Lucifer said softly. The next thing Sam knew, she was lying in her bed, Lucifer standing next to her. "Just rest."

With that he vanished in the sound of fluttering feathers, just like that of an angel.

* * *

><p><em>More to come, with lots more delving into Sam and Lucifer's twisted lovehate relationship. Reviews are loved!_


	4. Cold Hearts and Colder Songs Part 1

_OH MY GOD. I have been so busy lately. Being a junior in high school, I just had to take the SAT's and a bunch of other standardized tests, along with working on my senior project and all my other homework. I'm so sorry this took so long to update! This chapter is more of a backstory and segue chapter for the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Sam strode through the convenience store at a leisurely pace. She had just gotten off work (she had taken a job in a bar since she couldn't live off of credit card scams and poker anymore) and was picking up some things before heading back to the motel. As she approached the check-out, she rifled through some magazine racks. Sam couldn't help but smile a little when she saw a "Busty Asian Beauties" magazine. Dean always had one of them stuffed into the bottom of his duffel bag. Dean. Dean was a jerk who only cared about himself. Sam had apologized numerous times. She had sworn to do things his way. What more could she do? Nothing. Or at least, that's what she told herself in an effort to cover up some of the guilt and pain she felt at having hurt Dean. He was the last person she ever wanted to hurt. He was her big brother, her protector, her best friend…<p>

"I had no idea you were into that kind of thing," a voice pleasantly said behind her. Sam whirled around, dropping the magazine, her hunter instincts immediately taking over. Her hand was poised near her jacket, ready to grab the knife she was carrying in a second. When she saw who was in front of her, her body relaxed as she groaned in disappointment.

"Would you stop that?" Sam said in annoyance.

"Stop what?" Lucifer asked.

"Stop popping up right next to me! I was ready to pull a damn knife on you in public!" Sam's eyes widened as something dawned on her. "Oh my God, we're in public! People can see you!" Sam grabbed Lucifer by the arm and began to drag him down one of the aisles.

"Sam, nobody can tell I'm me," Lucifer chuckled. Sam stopped.

"Oh, right. Just the same, I am getting the Hell away from you," she said, walking away. Lucifer followed her. Sensing that he was still behind her, Sam glared over her shoulder.

"Get away from me!" Sam hissed.

"Not a chance," Lucifer said, smiling. Not even bothering to buy what she had initially come to the store for, Sam hurried out onto the sidewalk, Lucifer following closely behind. Sam looked over her shoulder again.

"Stop following me!" Sam demanded.

"I'm not following you. I just happen to be walking the same direction as you," Lucifer said calmly.

"Yeah, right," Sam said sarcastically. She sighed and stopped walking, turning around to face the Devil. "Okay really. What do you want?"

"Forgive me for wanting to make sure that you're okay after our last meeting. I didn't exactly enjoy leaving you in such a state," Lucifer said, the annoyance in his voice apparent. Sam's face softened. She hadn't been expecting that.

"Oh," she said. "Sorry, I didn't mean to…," Sam began to say.

"It's alright," Lucifer interjected. "I know you're facing some…conflicting feelings about me." Sam shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah, well, thanks. And I'm fine now," Sam said. Lucifer looked at her knowingly. "Okay, as fine as I can possibly be in this position. Now if you don't mind, I need to go back to that store because I have no food in my motel room."

"I already took care of that," Lucifer said.

"What?" Sam asked, not understanding.

"Come with me," Lucifer said, starting to walk down the street again. Sam groaned as she hurried to catch up with him. As she fell into step with Lucifer she couldn't help feeling a sense of excitement. Again, the conflicting feelings in her welled up and she quickly tried to push them away.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked.

"Somewhere close," Lucifer replied. A few minutes later, they were approaching a little café with tables and chairs outside for days like today when it was nice out. Lucifer strode up to the restaurant and gestured for Sam to take a seat.

"This is a date, isn't it?" Sam asked, though she already knew it was.

"No," Lucifer said unconvincingly. Sam raised an eyebrow at him.

"Call it whatever you want," Lucifer finally said, and Sam couldn't help smiling. She took a seat across from him at one of the little tables outside and sighed.

"You know, Dean would probably never speak to me again if he knew I was sitting here calmly talking to the Devil when I should be pulling every weapon I can find on him," Sam said. Lucifer shrugged.

"Isn't Dean already not speaking to you?" he asked.

"Shut up," Sam replied. "The last time I became all buddy-buddy with something from Hell, I freaking let you loose. I can only imagine what the consequences of hanging out with _you_ will be."

"You befriending Ruby is entirely different from you befriending me. She was out to manipulate you from the start. I, on the other hand, have never had any intention of manipulating you at all," Lucifer said, defending himself.

"I know but…I thought Ruby was my friend. And look how that turned out," Sam said, shaking her head at the memory. "Look, you obviously were right about us having some kind of…destined relationship with each other, but…I just can't." Now Lucifer sighed.

"You're breaking up with me," he said with a small teasing smile on his face. Sam laughed.

"How can I break up with you. We aren't together," she said with a smile. At that moment, a curvy waitress with blonde hair came to the table. She looked like someone Dean would hit on. However, Dean wasn't on Sam's mind anymore. She only had eyes for the monster sitting across from her.

"What can I get you two?" the waitress asked sweetly, bringing Sam's attention away from Lucifer.

"Oh, I'll just have a Caesar Salad," she said, ordering the usual.

"Nothing for me, thanks," Lucifer said with that charming smile of his.

"You got it," the waitress beamed, leaving Sam and Lucifer alone again. Lucifer leaned onto the table on his forearms.

"So, you still haven't let me repay you," Lucifer noted.

"Oh haven't you?" Sam objected with a raised eyebrow. Lucifer rolled his eyes, but chuckled just the same.

"What you're thinking of isn't exactly what I had in mind," he protested.

"Um, mind-blowing sex in which I did pretty much nothing but lie there is fine with me. Really, I don't want anything from you," insisted Sam. Lucifer continued to press her.

"Come on, there has to be something you want. I can give you anything. Just name it."

"Of course there are things that I want! I want my parents to be alive, I want Dean to be happy for once in his life! I wanted to go to law school and be married with 2.5 kids! But we don't always get the things that we want, and I've learned to accept that," Sam ranted. By the surprised look on Lucifer's face, she realized that she had gone off the deep end a little. Taking a deep breath to regain composure, Sam started again. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that." Sam gasped inwardly to herself when Lucifer reached across the table and lightly touched her hand.

"I can give you all of that," Lucifer nearly whispered, sincerity etched across his handsome face. Sam's eyes became soft and she felt a pang of guilt for being so difficult for him.

"You can't," she said quietly, shaking her head. "It would be like living in a jiin's world. It would all be fake."

Lucifer studied her face for a moment. Finally he said, "Then I guess I'll have to come up with something on my own." He took Sam's hand and stood up, leading her away from the café.

"Now where are we going?" Sam asked in confusion.

"You'll see," Lucifer replied mysteriously. As she was led away by the Devil, holding his hand, Sam couldn't help it-she felt better than she had in a long time. Her chest felt tight and her heart pounded as she left all the guilt she felt behind…and for a moment, she didn't care that she might be falling for the Devil.

* * *

><p><em>There ya go! The next chapter will involve much bigger and better things. Thanks for reading!<em>


	5. I Can't Stay Away

_Holy crap, it's been forever since I updated this story. Sorry! I've been ridiculously busy and have had a horrible case of writers block for this story. This is kind of short, but I just wanted to give you guys something since it's been a long time since I've updated. _

* * *

><p>Sam wasn't sure how she felt about Lucifer at this point. Obviously her gut was saying "This is wrong." However, her heart was saying something very different.<p>

Over the past few weeks Lucifer had been showing off, taking her all over the world to the places she had always wanted to see, but had never been able to because of hunting with Dean. Every time Sam was with the Devil she thought less and less about the fact that he was just that: the most evil thing to ever exist.

Their latest escapade had been to England for the royal wedding. All of the romance that comes with a wedding had Sam in a particularly amicable mood towards Lucifer and his continuous attempts to get closer to her. Lucifer had zapped them back to the states and left. Sam was now getting ready to take a shower.

Sam stripped off her jeans, faded blue t-shirt, and all of her other clothes before stepping under the hot water streaming from the shower head. She sighed contentedly as the water soaked her body. Running her hands through her hair, Sam felt completely relaxed, something she hadn't felt in a long time. The feeling, however, was interrupted when a hand other than her own came out of nowhere and grazed her toned stomach.

"Whatthehell!" Sam yelled in surprise. It wasn't often that someone popped up in the shower with her. Upon opening her eyes she saw that Lucifer was standing in front of her…totally and completely naked. "Why are you in my shower?" she asked, her voice showing her shock. Suddenly aware that she was just as naked as the Devil was, Sam crossed her arms over her chest. "And why are you naked!"

"Aren't people usually naked when their in the shower?" Lucifer asked teasingly. The water ran down his muscular body in little rivulets, and glistened against his tan skin.

"Yeah, but not when they show up unexpectedly in someone else's shower! I don't think that's ever actually happened before this," Sam said. "Dude, get out of here, I'm naked!"

"Oh, come on, you've already been naked with me before," Lucifer protested, taking Sam's wrists and prying them away from her body. "You have no reason to be ashamed, you're gorgeous," he mumbled as he bent down to nuzzle into her neck, leaving open-mouthed kisses along the way.

"You are very persistent, aren't you?" Sam said, surrendering to his loving touch.

"I am when I really want something," Lucifer murmured into her shoulder. Sam gently twisted her wrists out of Lucifer's grasp and wrapped her arms around his shoulder's, pulling him closer. He let his arms fall loosely around her waist as he continued to nip and suck at her neck.

"Mmmm, Lucifer," Sam almost moaned in his ear.

"Yes?" he asked, his voice deep and husky with desire.

"I really do need to take a real shower," Sam answered, much to Lucifer's disappointment. He sighed, dropping his head to her shoulder.

"Can I at least help?" he asked. Sam laughed.

"Okay," she relented. Lucifer pulled away from her and guided her with his hands to make her turn around so her back was against his chest. He then reached around her to grab a bottle of soap, which he then lathered up in his hands. Sam leaned back against Lucifer, content once again, as he slid his soapy hands up her arms and shoulders, then down her back. She was almost in a trance, her eyes closed as his hands massaged her always-tense body. Lucifer's hands cupped Sam's breasts, causing her to softly moan. He squeezed, massaged, and rubbed her now heaving breasts. Sam groaned, then reluctantly stepped out of his grasp and turned around.

"See, I knew this would happen if you stayed in here with me!" she laughed at the shocked look on Lucifer's face. "Now go wait in the bedroom for me. I'll be right there."

"Fine," he grumbled with a mock-pout. When Sam heard the bathroom door click shut, she leaned against the shower wall and covered her face with her hands. She knew this was wrong. Dean would _never_ approve of this. Who would? But she wasn't sure how much longer she could keep these…feelings, she was having at bay. Lucifer had said that they were destined to be together, to be one. He had no reason to lie to her. She trusted him in that. But did that mean that she had no say in the matter?

At the moment she really didn't care. Lucifer made her feel alive. He made her feel loved and like she was actually worth something. She felt safe. No one had made Sam feel that way since Jess in college. Sam shut off the water and threw on the shorts and t-shirt she had brought into the bathroom to sleep in. She opened the door to see Lucifer stretched out on the bed watching TV. She hurried over to the bed and jumped onto it, cuddling up next to Lucifer.

"Hi," he said with a chuckle at her sudden eagerness. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "What got into you?" Sam reached up to cup his stubble-covered cheek.

"I am in no way, shape, or form going to say yes to you concerning the apocalypse," Sam stated firmly. Lucifer furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Why are you tell-?" Lucifer began, but before he could finish Sam pulled him down and pressed her lips against his. When she pulled away the Devil was looking down at her with a look that said he finally understood. "Oh."

Without wasting another moment Lucifer crashed his mouth back to Sam's as she allowed herself to be enveloped in his arms. After years of experiencing nothing but death and loss, Sam wanted to feel loved. She wanted to believe that Lucifer loved her and she wanted to let herself love him in return.


	6. A Love Like Winter

_Hellooooo! Holy crap it's been a while since I've update this thing. Sorry for the wait, I've had no inspiration for this story as of late. But here is the next chapter! _

_*Also, just as side note, this story in no way lines up with the real timeline of Supernatural. Sam was only away from Dean for a very short time in the TV series and there is no way a complex relationship could be formed that quickly between Sam and Lucifer. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Sam had, to a degree, accepted her so-called inevitable relationship with the Devil. They spent every night together, seeing as Sam was alone and not hunting anymore. Other than a lousy job at a bar in town, Sam had all the free time in the world.<p>

On this particular night, Sam was sitting on the bed with Satan himself, discussing for probably the hundredth time whether or not Sam would allow Lucifer to use her body as a vessel.

"It's never gonna happen, so you should just quit now," Sam firmly stated.

"Okay, you're right. I'm sorry, I'll drop it," Lucifer apologized. "On another note…"

"Oh no," Sam groaned, making Lucifer smile.

"There is no reason that you can't open yourself up to me without having to completely give yourself over to me," he insisted. Sam shook her head, a small smile on her lips.

"Look, as strange as this may sound coming from me, I just want to be your boyfriend," Lucifer said, a smile on his own lips. Sam, however, had now collapsed to the bed in laughter.

"Do you have any idea how weird that sounded?" she said between gasps. "My boyfriend Satan. Yeah, that would go over well."

"I thought you said you wanted a...relationship," Lucifer reminded her with a devilish grin. Sam sat up, her giggle-fit over.

"I did. It just sounds funny that you're my boyfriend," she replied. Lucifer's face changed suddenly. The light-hearted teasing was gone and had been replaced by something much more intense. Lucifer encircled Sam with his muscular arms, drawing her closer.

"I can give you anything you could ever want," he whispered in her ear, causing her to sigh dreamily. He pulled Sam onto his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist. With a single snap of his fingers, all of the clothes they were wearing disappeared, strewn across the floor as if they had thrown them there themselves. Sam closed her eyes, losing herself in the feel of Lucifer's body, the seductive, husky sound of his voice.

"You never have to feel pain or sadness again," he gently urged. "With me you'd never feel anything but _ecstasy_."

"Lucifer," Sam moaned, desperately wanting him to stop making saying "yes" sound so freaking awesome…though she was in no way tempted to agree to that, no matter what. He ran his fingers through her hair, down her back.

"Sam, I want to give you everything. Everything your little heart desires," he said.

"Why? I unintentionally freed you from Hell," Sam said softly, her eyes still shut.

"I love you," he murmured. He'd said it before, but it still sent a shiver through Sam's body. "And I'm willing to bet," Lucifer said, lifting Sam up a bit. "That you love me too." He lowered Sam down onto his erection, emitting a soft moan from her.

"Sam," he moaned. "Stop fighting this."

"No. Nothing in this world will make me say yes to you," Sam breathed, gripping the Devil's shoulders tight as he began lightly rocking his hips against hers.

"That's not what I'm talking about. I mean _this_. Let yourself be happy with me. Stop thinking about what Dean wants, or what the angels want, or what anybody else wants. What do _you_ want?" Lucifer said desperately. Sam sighed, resting her forehead against Lucifer's in exasperation.

"I don't know. I don't know," she relented. "I want you. But I don't want to do something that's wrong."

"You can love me without saying yes to me Sam," Lucifer insisted. Sam moaned again as he softly thrust into her. So many thoughts were racing through her head, yet one kept standing out, kept screaming inside her. She couldn't hold it back any more.

"I love you," Sam sighed. "I love you." Her eyes were closed, but by the way she was clinging to his body, Lucifer knew she was telling the truth. A contented sigh slipped past the fallen angel's lips. His hands adoringly slid over her back and sides, wanting to touch all of her that he could.

"I love you Sam," Lucifer breathed in return. He brought his lips to hers in a long, soft kiss. He rocked his hips gently against hers, drawing faint moans from the two. Sam pulled back to look Lucifer directly in the eye.

"Lucifer, I love you. So much," Sam murmured, holding his face between her hands.

"Do you have any idea," Lucifer panted, "How much I've wanted to hear you say that?" Sam dropped her head to Lucifer's shoulder, wanting to be as close to him as she could get herself. She was in love with the Devil. It was true. She had never meant for it to happen, but she couldn't help it. Maybe they _were_ destined to be together forever.

"Mmmm, Sam," Lucifer moaned, bucking his hips up more sharply. Sam buried her face against her love's shoulder, clinging to him as if her life depended on it.

"Oh, Lucifer," Sam moaned. Sam desperately wanted to come. She was so _so_ close, precariously perched on the edge of orgasm. She cried out at the almost too intense feeling, her toes curling, eyes shut tight. "Lucifer!"

The Devil's fingers dug into Sam's back. He pounded up into her, yelling her name as he came hard inside her. A few seconds later, Sam clenched around him, her orgasm hitting so hard that her head spun. All she could do was hang on while she cried out, Lucifer thrusting into her again and again. She collapsed all of her weight onto Lucifer, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Lucifer held her there for a moment before laying her down on the bed. He stayed on top of her, running his hands lightly over her skin to soothe her shaking body. A frown crossed his face when he saw tears slipping out of Sam's closed eyes.

"Why are you crying?" he asked tenderly, brushing the tears from her face.

"Because I love you. Because you're charming, and handsome, and sarcastic, and you can kick some serious ass. And nobody else in the world would understand that," Sam said shakily. Lucifer rolled onto his back and pulled her to cuddle up against his side.

"You can't help who you fall in love with. Especially in our case," Lucifer soothed. "We were made for each other Samantha. There _is _nobody else in the world who would understand that."

"I guess you're right," Sam pouted, scooting closer to Lucifer. "I don't care what they think. I love you." Lucifer smiled down at her, kissed her forehead, and closed his eyes, perfectly content with the way the nights events had turned out…and the young Winchester fell asleep, loving her sin.

* * *

><p><em>Yay, they love each other! For now at least...obviously the Devil is one big bad sonofabitch, but let's not worry about that yet:) Please review!<em>


	7. Kings and Queens

_Holy shit it's been two months since I've updated this! I hate writers like me! I apologize for the delay. Hopefully this chapter doesn't suck, but I kinda liked it and it just kind of happened. So enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Cuz Imma cowboy! On a steel horse I ride! And I'm wanted!"<p>

"Wanted!"

"Dead or alive!" Sam and Dean sang obnoxiously together. They were sitting in the Impala, hurtling down the road at breakneck speeds, throwing all caution to the wind. Honestly, this was one of Sam's favorite places in the world to be: just sitting in the car with her brother. She would never admit that to him, but it was true.

"I tell ya Sammy, there is definitely something weird going on in this town. I mean, middle of July and the entire place is covered in three feet of snow and ice? No way that's normal," Dean said cheerfully. He really loved hunting. Sam nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. Three people have literally just frozen to death, just sitting in their living rooms. Whatever this is, it's not going to be fun to kill," she mused.

"Are you kidding me? I'm looking forward to snow-blowing the Hell out of this bitch," Dean contradicted. Sam laughed, shaking her head.

It wasn't long before they pulled into the town. Dean had been right: everything in the town was encased in ice. Long dagger like icicles hung from buildings and trees, water pouring out of drain pipes had frozen solid; it was anything but a winter-wonderland.

"Where is everybody?" Sam wondered aloud.

"Right here," Dean replied gruffly. Sam turned around to see Dean peering through a foggy window. Sam joined him, only to see a family of four, sitting around a television set…completely frozen.

"Looks like the death toll is more than what we thought. What the Hell is going on here?" Sam asked. Dean didn't answer.

"Dean?" Sam prompted, turning to look at him. She jumped back in shock. In literally three seconds, Dean had frozen where he stood. "Oh my God."

Sam had no idea what had just happened. She grabbed Dean's stiff hand and hissed in pain. His skin was so cold it _burned_ to the touch.

"Hi Sam," a voice said. Sam looked away from Dean's face to see the Devil himself standing behind him. "Sorry about that. He just got in the way a little."

"In the way of what?" Sam asked, horrified.

"In the way of me and you," Lucifer said like it was the most obvious thing. Sam stared slack-jawed.

"Wait you did this? He was just standing there. Minding his own business!" Sam said angrily. Lucifer strode lazily over to Sam.

"Not in such a literal term, dear. He was getting in the way of you becoming my queen," he explained. Sam looked at him like he was a lunatic.

"Okay, what in _Hell_ are you talking about?"

"_I'm_ the king of Hell, _you_ are my queen. Or at least, you will be once you say yes," Lucifer said nonchalantly.

"I thought you said I didn't have to say yes yet. You would just give us some time to…think things through," Sam pointed out. Lucifer rolled his eyes.

"Sammy, you're going to say yes to me. We both know it. Dean knows it. But we all know he'll try to stop you anyway, and I can't have that," Lucifer smiled. "I want you all to myself."

Sam didn't know what to say. This was not the Lucifer she had come to know. He was cruel.

"Aw, you're dreaming of me all on your own now," another voice said. Sam whirled around, not believing what she saw. In front of her stood _a second_ Lucifer.

"What?" she gasped.

"This is a dream, Sam. Your own dream, not one I made up. I just got here. And I've got to say, I'm impressed. How did you know I run cold?" Lucifer praised, looking around. Sam stared at him in disbelief. "What's wrong?"

"This is a terrible dream! This is not impressive! My brother just died! You killed him!" Sam protested. Lucifer smiled that devilish little grin of his and opened his hands as a sign of harmlessness.

"Sam, I had nothing to do with this. _You _killed your brother, technically."

"I want to wake up now," Sam said desperately.

"Calm down baby, it's just a dream," Lucifer said soothingly.

"Wake me up!" Sam begged.

Suddenly she shot up in bed, a layer of sweat covering her skin. She clutched her head, panting. She jumped when a hand lightly touched her back.

"Hey hey, relax. It's just me," Lucifer said gently. "That was just a nightmare Sammy. It's over now." Sam studied Lucifer's face.

"How do I know that you didn't make me have that dream?" she asked, unafraid of being honest with her worry.

"I did not make you have that dream. How many times have I told you that I'm not going to trick you into this?" Lucifer insisted. Sam buried her face in his shoulder, trusting him, and he willingly pulled her closer. "Besides, I would never want us to be King and Queen."

"Why's that?" Sam mumbled into his shoulder.

"Because kings and queens are always overthrown," Lucifer said, stroking Sam's back. "I would want us to be Gods." Sam pulled back to look at him.

"You know, I'm still hard set against saying yes," she reminded him.

"I know. That's okay," Lucifer assured her. He leaned his forehead against Sam's temple.

"You're seriously not mad? You're not at all tempted to turn me into a popsicle like you did Dean in my dream?" Sam joked.

"I could never hurt you," he murmured against her cheek. "And that wasn't me."

"Okay. I believe you," Sam sighed. "And I wouldn't want a king anyway. I want a rugged, brave night in beat-up, dirty armor to take me away."

"Oh really?" Lucifer said, intrigued. "Well in that case, I think I know what your next dream will be about."

"Do you?" Sam giggled, as Lucifer gently pushed her back down onto the bed.

"Mm-hm. Oh, but you're not going to sleep yet," he said mischievously . Sam laughed and pressed her lips firmly to the devil's.


	8. The Tide

_Hello loves, here is another chapter for you. Reviews are loved!_

* * *

><p>After that dream, Sam couldn't shake the feeling that she was doing something wrong. Yes, she had told Lucifer that she believed him when he said he didn't make her have that dream, but he was perfectly capable of doing it. The more she thought about her relationship with the Devil she realized just that: she was in a relationship with the Devil. She loved him, but it was wrong, so, so wrong. No one would understand why she loved him. If anyone found out they would kill her on the spot. Love would mean nothing to them. They would only see what they wanted to see.<p>

"You look deep in thought."

Sam spun around, still not used to Lucifer popping up out of nowhere. She sighed, turning her back on him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his voice filled with concern.

"Nothing," Sam lied unconvincingly. She felt Lucifer lightly touch her shoulders.

"Tell me," he coaxed. Sam shrugged off his hands and took a few steps away from him.

"It's nothing. I just don't feel like talking right now, okay?" Sam said.

"Sam, what's wrong? It's not nothing; you won't even look at me," Lucifer replied. Sam sighed again and turned to face him.

"I can't do this anymore," she stated blandly. "I don't know how I talked myself into trusting you, but it ends here. I'm sorry." Lucifer cocked his head with a look on his face that could only be described as angrily shocked.

"Excuse me?" he asked. "You think you can just walk away from me? Sam, I _love_ you. I'm not going to let you get away that easily."

"Well, you don't really get say in the matter, Lucifer. I can't be with you like this. We both know that you're counting on me saying yes to you and I can't let that happen," Sam argued, her voice raising.

"How many times have I told you that I'm not going to manipulate you into this? It's your choice Sam, nobody's holding a gun to your head!" Lucifer retorted.

"I'm holding a gun to my own head every time I'm with you! It's suicide! If anyone were to find out about this…no. Right now the entire world is on _my _shoulders. If I make the wrong decision, everyone goes up in flames. It doesn't matter what I want, the rest of the world would think that you're the wrong decision. I don't have a choice. I have to do what's right."

"Sam, look at me and tell me that what you feel is wrong. We were destined to be together. God wanted it that way for a purpose," Lucifer said absolutely, but Sam was shaking her head. "You really think that you can walk away from me."

"I don't have a choice!" Sam repeated, becoming so frustrated that she yelled.

"You do, Sam. It's not our job to look out for the rest of the world," Lucifer insisted.

"No, this is wrong, and we are not going to do this anymore," Sam said storming to the other end of the room. All of the sudden, the room around me changed. Now she was standing on the beach, sand beneath her toes and the ocean on her right. The sun was just starting to set. Wind blew through her hair. She felt loose fabric blowing against her calves and she glanced down to see that she was now wearing a flowy white skirt that ended just below her knees. She also had on a somewhat revealing lacey white tank top that came to a little white bow between her breasts. She whirled around to glare at the man who had sha-zamed her out of her hotel room.

Lucifer, in his vessels body, was standing a few feet away from her. He was wearing a long sleeved, yet light and loose white shirt and long brown pants. She couldn't help thinking he looked eerily like Jacob from Lost. "What the Hell?" Sam raised her voice at him.

"I know how you love the beach, Samantha. I figured it would calm you," Lucifer said in that annoying, gentle, comforting tone of his.

"O-ho, well you were wrong, buddy, I'm not calm!" Sam yelled stepping up to him. "Just leave me alone, okay? It doesn't matter what either one of us says or does, I'm not saying yes to you. Ever." With that she turned in the other direction and started strutting down the beach. Almost immediately feeling the presence of someone behind her, Sam glanced over her shoulder and saw that he was very quickly catching up with her. "Stay away from me!" she said, starting to run. Lucifer's footsteps sped up behind her and she felt his large, calloused hand grip her arm. She squealed trying to twist out of his grasp. Being Lucifer, he of course would be able to overpower her. He held her wrists while she struggled.

"Sam," he said through gritted teeth.

"What!"

"Don't fight me," he insisted.

"No!"

"You know you can't get away from me."

"I don't care!" Sam protested. But she was already getting tired. She didn't stand a chance against the Prince of Darkness himself. He pulled her against his chest and she weakly tried to resist. But she really didn't want to fight him. One of his hands flew to the back of her head and he crashed his lips to hers. Sam roughly jerked her hands free of his now relaxed grip and grabbed at his shirt and gripped his shoulders. Their lips moved together passionately as they clung to each other. Somehow they ended up on the ground. Sam didn't care that her hair was covered in sand. She just couldn't stop kissing Lucifer. She knew it was wrong, but somewhere along this journey she had fallen in love with him. Or at least, some kind of love. He pulled his lips away from hers and gazed down at her as he lovingly stroked her hair.

"At the moment, I don't care whether you say yes or not. I love you. We have time before you have to make that decision," he said gently. "Right now I just want to be with you." Sam leaned up to place a soft kiss on his lips.

"I love you too," she whispered. Every time she said it, it felt like she had let out a huge breath. And she knew it made him happy when she said those words. For some reason seeing the look in his eyes when she told him that made this whole thing seem alright, like she wasn't doing anything wrong. That's exactly how she felt as he pressed his lips to hers again for a brief moment, then started kissing his way down her neck. She sighed, closing her eyes and losing herself in the feel of Lucifer. She let her mind clear, her only thoughts being those of Lucifer and the sound of the tide.


	9. Dance With the Devil

_Holy crap it's been awhile. I apologize for the wait-please do not find me and beat me up *cringes. So, this is just a oogey-gooey lovey little chapter that I thought up. I have another chapter written so hopefully it won't be much longer for another update, but I'm not promising anything because I am a horrible procrastinator. Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Samantha and Lucifer lay in bed together, glowing with the after effects of making love all night. They were wrapped in each other's arms, gazing at each other, Lucifer's vessel brushing her sweaty hair off of Sam's face.<p>

"I watched you grow up you know. From the time you were a little girl," Lucifer said through Nick's voice.

"Really?" Sam smiled. Her lover nodded.

"When you were born…I can't explain it. I had been waiting for so long. I had been waiting for _you_ for so long. When you finally came into this world, I could feel it. I couldn't see you, but I felt it. There was nothing I wanted more than to be able to hold you, to take care of you," Lucifer said, his voice filled with emotion.

"You sound like Jacob from Twilight," Sam chuckled.

"What?" Lucifer asked, confused.

"Nothing," Sam reassured him. She reached up to run her hand over his stubble-covered chin. "That's sweet. So you basically know all of my deep dark secrets?"

"No. It's not like I can read your mind, and I could only know so much from Hell, but I could feel things. Enough to know that I loved you," Lucifer told her.

"I love you," Sam immediately replied. This brought a smile to Lucifer's face and he leaned down to kiss Sam. As they kissed, a thought occurred to Sam and she pulled away.

"Wait, if you knew about me, why did Yellow-Eyes − er, Azazel − have to find me? If you knew then it was pointless to put me through all of those _tests_ and whatnot," she asked, shuttering at the memory of the demon that had killed her mother and eventually her father.

"Well, I knew that my _vessel_ had been born. I didn't know that it was specifically you though. You don't get told the specifics of a prophecy after you've been cast into Hell for eternity," Lucifer sighed. "I knew you were out there, I just didn't know where, or what your name was, or what you looked like. It just felt like my heart had exploded and I knew you were there."

Sam looked at Lucifer intently.

"That's trippy man," she finally said, making Lucifer chuckle.

"Some of the things you say are so weird," he said with an amused smile, shaking his head.

"Me? The destined-vessel-of-Lucifer- slash-former-demon-blood-junkie-slash-creepy-obsessed-relationship-with-her-brother-hunter? Weird? I have no idea what you're talking about," Sam replied sarcastically. Lucifer's laugh rumbled in his chest, making Sam's skin tingle as he leaned down to press another kiss to her lips.

"Vessel or not, I love you Sam," the devil murmured against her lips. He pulled back slightly, looking at her through heavily lidded eyes. "So much."

Sam threaded her fingers through the dirty-blonde hair at the nape of his neck and pressed her body as close to his as she could.

"I know," Sam replied softly.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," Lucifer mumbled, lightly combing his fingers through her hair.

"I'm not going anywhere. I just get scared sometimes. Scared that you're not as sweet and wonderful as you're leading me to believe. Scared that eventually we're going to have to make a decision and one of us is definitely not going to like the outcome−," Lucifer cut her off.

"Shhh," he soothed. "Not yet. We don't have to worry about that yet." He had reminded her of that a thousand times, but it kept lingering in Sam's mind that they couldn't do this forever. In the near future one of them was going to give in to the other, and Sam was not about to budge on her refusal to be his vessel, no matter how much she loved him. Destiny or no, Sam was going to stick to her guns…that and she knew that if it was something she would feel guilty about confessing to Dean, then it was probably something horribly, horribly wrong.

"Okay," she whispered, too mesmerized by him to argue just then. Lucifer shifted himself on top of her, completely caging her with his body. His lips trailed lightly over in throat, down to her collar bone. She wrapped her arms around him tight and sighed contendely at his touch. "Lucifer," she moaned breathily as he cupped one breast and gently kneaded the soft flesh. She pulled him back up to kiss her, a firey dance of lips and tongue.

As they began to make love again, any confusion Sam felt was momentarily buried somewhere deep inside where she could forget about it for awhile. Sometimes Sam felt like a yo-yo, bouncing back and forth between feelings of complete and utter safety to plummeting doubt. But she lived for moments like this, when she could just lie in his arms and know that there was nowhere either of them would rather be. That was why she stayed with him−sick, twisted, ugly, heart-wrenching, fantastic love−and she was going to ride it out as long as she could.


	10. The Resistance

**Holy hell it's been a long time. I was just overcome with a crazy amount of inspiration, so I cranked out a chapter! Yay! I like this chapter, hope y'all do too :)**

* * *

><p>"Sammy!" a gruff voice bellowed as Sam was roughly shaken awake. She sat up straight, frantically looking around, grabbing for the gun in the waistband of her jeans. "Whoa, whoa, easy kojak!"<p>

Sam finally registered where she was and who she was with. Collapsing against the seat of the Impala she let out a heavy sigh.

"Sorry," she said lamely.

"What the Hell, Sammy? Are you having visions again?" Dean asked. Sam shook her head.

"No. Just another nightmare," she half-admitted. She couldn't tell him what was really going on inside her head. Any forgiveness Dean felt for her would immediately disintegrate and he would kick her to the curb again, saying that things could never be the way they were before. Sam didn't think she would be able to live through that twice. Dean shook his head, sighing.

"If something weird is going on in that freakish head of yours, you need to tell me," Dean said, falling back into the role of bossy big brother annoyingly quick.

"I will Dean—no more secrets remember?" Sam reminded him. Dean had called her a few weeks ago to tell her that he thought they worked better as a team. It had been rough, but Dean had gotten to a point where he was able to forgive Sam and realize that he had wanted to kill Lilith as well—with or without him, Armageddon would have started anyway. What with the Apocalypse coming and everything, the two had sorted out their differences in an attempt to stop themselves from saying yes to their respective vessels.

Speaking of, Sam had yet to tell Dean of her brief romance with Lucifer. While it had only lasted a few weeks, if had felt much longer to Sam and she was still hurting. They had had a fight—a really bad fight. Over and over they had told each other that they didn't have to make a decision anytime soon about whether or not Sam was going to say "yes" to Satan…they had been wrong…

"Sam, I need more of you," Lucifer had said desperately, pinning her to the wall.

"I can't do it, Luce, I just can't. It's wrong," Sam stood by her decision.

"If you love me at all, you will say yes to me Samantha. Look at me!" he stepped back, throwing his arms to the side. Nick's body had started to slowly deteriorate. It was only a few cuts and scrapes, but it would get worse if Lucifer didn't find a new host soon. He dropped his arms and immediately pressed himself up against Sam again, cupping her face. "I need you Sam."

Sam made a noise of frustration and fidgeted in his hold.

"Can't you just forget about the Apocalypse? Why is it so important? You can find a new vessel until we can figure something out and then we can be together. You don't have to do this," Sam argued.

"Of course I have to. It's my destiny," Lucifer replied in exasperation. "It's my destiny to be with you."

"You can be! But do you really have to destroy the planet to do that?" Sam asked.

"Samantha, are you ever actually listening? I don't want to destroy the world; I want to show my father that just because he created me, doesn't mean he can toy with me. He can't lock me in a cage for eternity because I loved him!"

"So this is about revenge," Sam stated, the disappointment obvious in her voice.

"No—it's about justice. It's about taking back the life that was meant to be mine," Lucifer insisted, lowering his voice with seriousness. Sam looked at him, conflicted between wanting to help him and knowing that she never would. She shook her head and slid out of his hold, stepping away from the wall.

"I can't do this anymore," she said, the finality of her decision surprising herself. Somehow the knowledge that she needed to leave Lucifer had just slammed into her brain and there was no turning back.

"What?" Lucifer hissed, turning to face her, a smoldering glower on his face that made Sam's heart ache at what she was about to do.

"I love you…I'm going to say yes to you," she said slowly. Lucifer raised his eyebrows. A hesitant smile spread across his face.

"Sam, our lives are going to be perfect. I'm going to make you happier, stronger than you've ever been before," Lucifer said quietly, not wanting to break whatever spell had somehow made Sam agree to be his vessel.

"No," Sam said plainly. "I have to leave. If I stay with you, you're going to talk me into saying 'yes' one way or another. And I can't let that happen. So I'm leaving."

"You can't leave me," Lucifer said. Sam began to walk around the room, throwing her clothes into her faded green duffle bag. Lucifer rushed after her in panic. "I'll find you. You can't hide from me Sam." She ignored him. "And if I can't find you, then I'll track down Dean." When she still didn't respond, Lucifer roughly grabbed her shoulders, stopping her dead in her tracks. "I'll make him talk Samantha."

"You'll never find my brother. He's got more than a few tricks up his sleeve—so do I, as a matter of fact," Sam replied, thinking of the Enochian sigils that were imprinted on both her and Dean's ribs. Lucifer had been able to find her recently because she told him where she was, but as soon as she left, he wouldn't be able to follow her trail. She gently shrugged off his hands and resumed packing. As she zipped up her bag, Lucifer roughly grabbed her shoulders and spun her around violently. Brave hunter that she was, even she flinched when she saw the anger and rage in Lucifer's face.

"You belong to me, Sam Winchester. Like it or not," the fury quickly disintegrated from his expression and was replaced with his signature cocky smirk. "So you go have fun playing Batman and Robin with your big brother, but I _will_ find and you _will_ say yes to me." Sam remained stone solid as the Devil bent down to place a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too," Sam said evenly. "But I'm going to throw you back in that cage." She picked up her bag and walked out the door.

That had been over a month ago. Now that she was back with Dean, Sam was determined to do the right thing and put the Devil back in Hell where he belonged. Coming up with a way to actually do that was just a little more impossible than she had planned.

Dean pulled the Impala into yet another crappy motel and got them a room while Sam got their bags from the car. She had to admit, she was glad to be back with him. Dean was home—and it felt good to be home.

Within minutes, Dean passed out on the bed closest to the door, leaving Sam with nothing to do but close her eyes and will away the nightmares.

"Sam," a voice distantly said. Sam stirred in her almost-sleep to see who had spoken. Lucifer, in his vessel, sat on the edge of the bed. Apparently she _was_ asleep. And she desperately wanted to wake up from this pleasant nightmare. They may have fought, but she still loved him and the part of her that knew they were supposed to be together kept urging her to just give him what he wanted.

Sam lay back down and shut her eyes tight, willing herself to wake up. She would not give in to him tonight. She had to be strong. She had to somehow keep him from getting into her mind and making her want him so badly that she couldn't resist him.

"Sam," Lucifer said in a disappointed tone. "Why are you going to try to resist me tonight? You know that in the end I will win. In more ways than one." He placed a hand on her waist. She kept her eyes shut, ignoring him. He chuckled. "Samantha, you do know that 'You can't see me because I can't see you' theory doesn't work, right?" At that she sat up.

"I really am not in the mood tonight. Or any other night for that matter. You need me. You can't hurt me. You can't even find me. I can refuse you all I want," Sam said defiantly. After their fight, she had left the hotel that she had been staying in-now that she had left, he had no idea where she was and could only talk to her through these dreams. She scooted herself to the other end of the bed. Lucifer, of course, followed her. Or rather, appeared next to her on the other side of the bed.

"Oh really? Then why have I been fucking you? Why have you been telling me over and over how much you _love_ me?" he asked triumphantly. I didn't know how to answer. "Ah, that's what I thought. You don't have to be ashamed of it, sweetie. This was written in Heaven. It's next to impossible to fight it. You and I are destined to love each other and become one."

"No," Sam said harshly.

"Excuse me?" Lucifer asked, slightly annoyed.

"No, we are not going to become one and I will never love you. I gave into you because I was incredibly weak. But I am done, with letting people down again and again. I don't care how good it feels to be with you, it's not happening again," she said angrily.

"I'd like to see you attempt this great feat of defying destiny. I promise I will never hurt you," he said as he started to close the space between them. "But there is nothing wrong with needing to be with what is rightfully _mine_."

With that his lips were on Sam's…and she wanted him more than oxygen itself. Lucifer's vessel's hands were everywhere, running up and down her body, pulling her against his own body. His tongue parted her lips and did sinful things to her mouth. She could feel him slipping into her mind, making that voice that told her to give in to him start screaming louder. But this time, there was another voice with it. The voice telling her how disgusted Dean would be if he knew all the things she had done with the Devil. And she fought so hard to let that voice take over, to force Lucifer out of her mind.

She pried her lips from his, but stayed tangled with his body, which was now on top of her's. "No. I don't want to do this," She whimpered. In actuality, she _really_ wanted to do this. Sam was waging a war inside her head.

"Shh, yes you do baby, yes you do," Lucifer murmured with his lips pressed against her ear briefly, before his kisses moved to her neck.

"No. I really don't," she said, trying to convince herself as well as him. "Get off me." Her words did not match what her body was doing. She was panting and arching her chest up into him. Lucifer snapped his fingers and all of their clothes were gone. Sam moaned, both in frustration and desire.

"You don't really want me to stop," Lucifer said breathlessly. Sam cried out in anger at both herself and the Devil. She dug her nails into his shoulders and pushed on him with everything she had…it didn't move him an inch

"Yes I really, really do," she began to think more clearly. "I think rape falls under hurting me."

"I am not making you do anything."

"I said no."

"But you don't mean it."

Now she was getting desperate. If she couldn't stop herself from sleeping with him, then how on earth was she going to keep saying 'no' to being his vessel? "Please stop, please. I don't love you anymore," she said in hysterics. She started to breathe faster. "No, no, no. Stop! Please, stop. No! No. No…"

"Sam! Sammy! Sam, wake up!" a deep, gruff voice said. She was drenched in sweat, panting and mumbling. It took her a minute to focus on the person shaking her awake.

"Dean?" Sam gasped.

"What the Hell is wrong with you? You were screaming in your sleep," Dean said annoyed. Just what Sam wanted, for Dean to be mad at her again. Things had gotten so much better over the past few weeks, but somehow it seemed that she always managed to bring about the underlying distrust he now had for her. She couldn't form a coherent sentence.

"Sam, this has gotta stop. You've been having nightmares since we started working together again weeks ago," Dean continued.

"I'm so sorry Dean," she said, barely above a whisper.

"What are you sorry for?" Dean asked confused.

"Dean. I have to tell you something that is guaranteed to make you hate me-more than you ever have," she started. She knew that she had to tell him the truth.

"Sammy what the Hell did you do?" Dean asked, sitting down on his bed across from her. She took a deep breath.

"Okay, so the first time Lucifer found me right? He told me that no matter what I did I would end up saying yes to him. Well, something else happened," she said hesitantly.

"And you neglected to tell me this? Anything is relevant. What are you keeping a secret?" Dean was angry. Sam didn't blame him. She kept talking.

"That night, Lucifer he-uh-we…" I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"Sam. Come on," Dean impatiently said.

"Dean, he was right. I'm was made for him. I can't fight him on anything. We were…involved and it was stupid and you can hate me and kick me out again and it will never be enough because what I did was unforgiveable," she said. Tears were brimming at her eyes, but she didn't want Dean to see her cry, especially when she felt that she deserved all the pain she could get.

"What," Dean said. It wasn't a question, he was just in shock. Sam sniffed and nodded.

"Yeah. I was in love with him Dean, I fought it, but I just couldn't anymore. I didn't want it to happen, but it was like as soon as I saw him I knew—," she couldn't hold back the tears that silently fell down her face. "I tried to just kill myself, but he kept bringing me back," she continued. Dean didn't say anything, just stared at her horrified.

"And you're grossed out, I get it. I don't blame you. I am too. But Dean, you gotta believe me, I tried to stop so many times," Sam said.

"Wait, you tried to kill yourself?" Dean asked. Sam wrapped my arms around her stomach, willing herself not to throw up as guilt coursed through her.

"I killed myself a lot when we weren't hunting together anymore. Lucifer always brought me back, but I kept trying anyway," she cried harder. "I tried so hard Dean, I really did."

"Sammy, you killed yourself? Multiple times?" Dean said incredulously.

"Yeah, but I had too. I had to do something. I don't deserve to be here Dean. I want to die so badly. I know I belong in Hell, but he just won't let me get there. I slit my wrists, drowned myself, shot myself, took pills, everything. He always brought me back and then I just gave into him. I let myself trust him," she sobbed. She was shocked when she felt Dean's hands on her shoulders.

"So this is what you have nightmares about all the time?" Dean asked softly.

"Uh-huh. I'm so sorry, Dean. I'm so sorry," she said as her body was racked with sobs.

"Hey, hey, hey, shh. Look, you're fighting the Devil. That can't be easy for anyone. And you got away from him tonight. So you can get away from him again," Dean said. "I'm gonna be honest with you, I'm totally grossed out. And I don't trust you to be alone long enough to take a piss, but I don't hate you."

"I just can't take anymore Dean, I can't take it. Everywhere I go, the bad things follow me and I'm too weak to fight them off. I keep letting you down," she sobbed.

"Samantha, you are not weak. You are the second best hunter in the world and the toughest woman I've ever met. Sammy, I've forgiven you for what you've done. When are you gonna cut out the guilt trip," Dean said firmly.

Sam didn't answer him. The guilt she felt was heavier than anything she had ever felt before. Worst of all…she still loved Lucifer. Sam could lie to him all she wanted, but she couldn't lie to herself.


	11. Cold Hearts and Colder Songs Part 2

**Hey there guys, it's been quite a while! I apologize for the huge hiatus, but I'm hoping to start this up again. Just a disclaimer for this chapter, I changed up the dialogue from the show a little bit because I figured it would be boring to repeat the show script word for word. Enjoy!**

"You don't have to do this, Sam."

"Yes I do. I let him out of the cage. Now I've gotta put him back in," Sam said firmly. Dean sighed resolutely. Sam knew he would back her one hundred percent in her plan to say yes to Lucifer…but that didn't mean he was thrilled about letting his little sister jump into the pit with the Devil.

"Well, let's get this show on the road then," Dean said as he popped the trunk to the Impala. Sam and Dean stared down at the gallon-jugs filled with demon blood. "Bon appetite."

Sam picked up the first jug, unscrewed the top and started to chug. A previous "blood junkie," as Dean liked to put it, Sam felt a little guilty as she greedily downed the rich, red liquid. But hey, she was going to die in a few hours anyway, right? What did it matter if she spent her last moments as the sole inhabitant in her body caving to a suppressed craving? Three jugs later Sam slammed the trunk closed and wiped off her mouth.

"Let's do this," she said, pumped up and full of energy. She was ready to end this nightmare and save the world from the apocalypse.

As Sam and Dean strode assertively up to the shady apartment they knew to be Lucifer's current location, Sam yelled "All right! We're here you sons a' bitches! Come and get it!"

Immediately two demons burst through the front door.

"Hey guys," Dean said amicably. "Is your father home?"

A few minutes later Sam and Dean were forced through a door on the second floor of the building. Lucifer stood by the window, drawing pictures in the frost on the glass with his finger. This had been the first time Sam had seen Lucifer since that night he had come to her in her dreams—the night she had told him once and for all that she wanted nothing to do with him. It had been a lie, but she had desperately wanted it to be true. Now that she was in the same room with him again, Sam could barely keep from breaking down in front of him and begging him to just let things go back to the way they were before.

But she didn't. Sam held firm to her intent to throw the bastard back into the depths of Hell. If she could stop the apocalypse she was sure as hell going to, no matter the personal cost.

"Hey guys," Lucifer said. "Tad suicidal walking through my front door like this, don't you think?" he asked with a smirk.

"I wanna say yes," Sam blurted, unable to form an intimidating speech or anything really substantial. Lucifer looked surprised.

"Really?" he said suspiciously. "And why would you want to do that?"

Sam closed her eyes, concentrating on exorcising the two demons behind her. When she heard them fall to the floor, she sighed, relaxing again.

"Whoa," Lucifer said, clearly surprised. "Chock full of ovaltine, are we?"

"I want to make a deal," Sam said, glancing at Dean for reassurance. She couldn't stand the way Lucifer was being so offhand with her. Didn't he feel awkward? She had dumped him, sort of. He shouldn't be as confident and relaxed as he was, and it bothered her. "Deal of the century: I live, Dean lives, you bring our parents back-,"

"Okay Sam, let's drop the telenovela," Lucifer interrupted. "I know you have the key to my cage."

Sam and Dean looked at each other, completely shocked and horrified. Lucifer finding out about the plan had _not_ been part of the plan.

"It's okay, I'm not mad," Lucifer said with a smile that almost made Sam laugh at how screwed up the whole situation was. "A wrestling match inside your head, Sammy—just you and me. I like the idea. No tricks though."

Lucifer took a step towards Sam and lowered his voice. "Did you miss me?"

"Shut up," Dean said forcefully, ever the protective big brother.

"Dean," Sam reprimanded. _Let's not piss of Satan before I let him inside me_, Sam thought. She felt somewhat relieved that he acknowledged their recent separation, even though it was in a mocking way. Sam slapped her own smirk on her face.

"Look, do you want me to say yes or not?" she asked.

"That's up to you my love," Lucifer crooned, taking a few steps back.

"So he knows about the rings, doesn't matter," Sam decided, even though Dean was shaking his head. "We don't have any other choice."

"Sam, _no_," Dean insisted. But Sam was already facing the Devil squarely.

"_Yes_," she said.

A light emanated from Lucifer and filled the whole room. Dean shut his eyes, fighting the brightness, but Sam could see through it. A loud ringing noise threatened to shatter her eardrums, but she remained motionless, staring at Lucifer through the blinding light. Then she could feel it, Lucifer entering her body, his soul and hers becoming entwined inside her. It felt as though her chest were constricting and her limbs felt weightless. It felt like that nauseous excitement you get when you're falling in love with someone. Sam's vision went white and for some strange reason she thought of the first time she had allowed herself to be with Lucifer, that day when he had decided to "repay" her for freeing him from the cage.

She had seen white then too, as he took her hand and zapped them to the Louvre in Paris. Sam had always wanted to see the famous artworks there, obviously the Mona Lisa being at the top of the list. She had wandered the museum for an hour or two with Lucifer, but then, always full of energy, Lucifer has ushered her out of the Louvre and to the top of the Eiffel Tower, then they took to the streets of Paris as it grew dark, stumbling upon a little courtyard where an acoustic band was playing. The singer of the band, a gorgeous redheaded woman, was singing Adele's cover of Love Song, by The Cure.

"Dance with me," Lucifer said seductively, and Sam rolled her eyes, laughing, but she obliged. The music seemed to swell around them, and Sam felt impossibly connected to the man in front of her.

"Lucifer," Sam said barely above a whisper as he held her close, slowly swaying to the music. She looked at him through heavily lidded eyes.

"Sam," he quietly replied, his eyes slowly moving down to gaze at her lips. He brought his mouth to hers and kissed her so gently Sam's lips tingled at the light sensation. The kiss was almost chaste, but somehow it was the most passionate kiss Sam had ever experienced, leaving her breathless when it ended. Lucifer only pulled away slightly, resting his forehead against Sam's. They had danced close together like that for a few more minutes before Lucifer took her to a beautiful hillside where they lie looking up at the gorgeous moonlit sky. Sam had drifted off to sleep beside him in the grass and woke the next morning in her hotel room with a white rose on the pillow next to her.

Now, she was shocked out of the memory as she walked across the room—but it wasn't _Sam_ walking across the room. All of her movements were suddenly involuntary. She was trapped inside her own body, unable to stop herself from clenching and unclenching her fists as Lucifer relished in the feeling of being inside his vessel—the feeling of winning.

She could see Dean…and he looked relieved. Worried, but relieved at the same time. _He thinks I'm in control_, Sam thought, panic rising inside her. _Dean, run!_ Sam screamed, but she couldn't make the sound come out of her mouth. All she could do was hear her voiceless thoughts echoing in her head as Dean guided her towards the gaping hole in the wall that led to the cage in Hell. _Jump Sam, throw him in that hole. _But she couldn't. She was completely powerless. She had not expected to be immediately overpowered by Lucifer once she had said yes. She had thought there would be some kind of struggle, not an instant victory for the devil.

Horror crossed Dean's face as Sam turned around and though it was her voice, it was Lucifer talking. "I was just messing with you," Lucifer said with a wry smirk. "Sammy's long gone. I told you: this would always happen in Detroit."

Sam didn't want to see the devastated look on Dean's face, but she saw everything the Devil saw and there was nothing she could do about it. Without another word, Lucifer turned and strode out of the room with the key to his cage in his hand, Sam helplessly taken with him.

"And I told _you_," Lucifer said, now speaking to Sam. "I told you that you would say yes."


	12. In My Veins

It had been a full 24 hours since Sam had said yes to Lucifer. It had been 24 hours that Sam had shared her body with another being. It wasn't as bad as Sam had expected it to be. She now fully understood what Lucifer had meant when he said they were "MFEO." For the first time in her life Sam felt complete, like she was where she was meant to be.

Lucifer had let go of the reins a bit since first taking over Sam's body, letting her talk every now and then. He had revealed some horrible truths to her, like the fact that Azazel and his demons had been guiding Sam towards Lucifer since the day she was born. It was almost fate that she and Lucifer had been brought together—almost. Sam refused to believe that there was nothing she could have done to avoid this situation. And despite the fact that she was currently trapped in her own meat suit with Lucifer, she was still determined to somehow get herself and Lucifer into that cage.

"I gotta tell you Sam," Lucifer sighed as he leaned back in the chair he was—they were—sitting in. "I was afraid sharing a body with you would be awkward after that whole ordeal with you 'leaving me,' but I think this is working out rather well, don't you?"

"You've gotta be kidding me if you think I'm gonna agree with that," Sam spat. She was angry and hurt and as far from okay as humanely possible.

"Oh Sammy, you'll get used to it. We've got the rest of eternity to get comfortable with each other again," Lucifer said amiably, a smile spreading across their shared face as he got up from the chair. Lucifer stepped in front of a mirror that was propped against the ramshackle wall of the building they were in.

"Isn't it a little weird, being inside a chick's body?" Sam asked mockingly.

She smirked against her own free will as Lucifer said "Actually, it feels incredible, being completely inside you, rather than just my dick being inside you-"

"That's disgusting," Sam cut him off.

"It's the truth," Lucifer replied, making Sam's shoulders shrug. "Don't play dumb, kiddo. I can hear every thought that passes through your head. I know you feel how amazing this is right now."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Sam said defiantly. Suddenly, waves of exhilaration, power coursed through Sam's body, causing her to gasp at the incredible feeling. Her eyes fell closed and she gripped the sides of the mirror in front of her. When the feeling passed, she opened her eyes and stared at her panting reflection.

"Now you can't honestly tell me you didn't enjoy that," Lucifer said seductively.

"Shut the hell up," Sam growled. She watched as she shook her head slowly.

"Such anger. But that's good, I need as much pent up emotion as I can get," Lucifer said thoughtfully. "I think the first thing we'll do after defeating Michael is go find your brother."

"I said _shut up_!" Sam shouted. "You're not going to touch Dean."

Lucifer looked surprised.

"Of course I'm not going to touch Dean. Don't you want Dean to be with you? Where he'll be safe?" Lucifer asked incredulously, as if he couldn't believe Sam misunderstood his meaning. "Sam, we can have anything, everything we've ever wanted. I know Dean is important to you, I would never harm him."

"Why do you keep pretending that you have any concern for what I want? You can drop the whole 'I care about you' charade; you've already got me where you want me, so let's stop playing these stupid games. I know it was all a trick to get me here," Sam spat, feeling so trapped that she had to lash out to keep any amount of sanity. "You were trying to earn my trust to get me to say yes to you and guess what it didn't work. I _still_ walked away from you."

"You are a stone cold bitch, aren't you? I was never pretending to care for you, Samantha, and I'm still not pretending. Yes, I won—and believe me I'm ecstatic—but that doesn't mean I don't want you to be happy. And ultimately you will be if you stop behaving like a spoiled brat who didn't get her way," Lucifer retorted, a holier-than-thou air to his voice.

"Spoiled brat?! You're the one throwing the world's biggest temper tantrum because Daddy put you in a time out!"

"Wow, really? And here you had led me to believe you understood why I did what I had done. You're just completely set on pretending that you never had any sympathy for me at all."

"I was hurt and confused and my brother had just told me he didn't want anything to do with me. I was desperate for someone to not be disgusted at the sight of me," Sam said despairingly. "You worshipped me. How could I say no to that? I was weak and you forced yourself into my life time and time again, you got under my skin and I let myself get carried away by your obsession."

"You got under my skin first, so don't you dare blame me for your feelings. I don't want it any more than you do," Lucifer fired at her, and Sam could see that Lucifer was possibly _hurt_, not just spiteful, at the fact that Sam had rejected him those few weeks ago. "The day I met you in that hotel room you got into _my veins_ and I knew there was no getting you out, so you're just going to have to deal with that now, because I'm not going anywhere and neither are you."

"Wanna bet?" Sam retorted defiantly. _I can convince myself that I'm over him, that I don't miss him_, Sam repeated to herself over and over. Deep down she truly believed he loved her. As long as she stayed angry at him, she could cope with the fact that she could not have him.

Sam's hand reached up to lightly caress her own cheek. "I do really love you, you know," Lucifer said more gently. There was a pause as Sam stared at herself in the mirror.

"I'm not going to say it back, if that's what you're waiting for," she said coldly.

"You don't have to say it out loud. I can hear you thinking it," Lucifer said calmly. He once again took full control of Sam's body and turned her away from the mirror, ending the conversation.

* * *

><p><em>Woohoo, it's been a long ass time since I've updated this! I've been watching old Supernatural episodes and was feeling inspired. If anyone out there is still reading this, I hope you enjoy, haha.<em>


End file.
